


Tradition

by misura



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Obaa-san," Subaru says, and his tone is very nearly enough to make Seishirou cringe.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition

It's all very traditional, Seishirou thinks. Very proper. Very like Subaru, he supposes.

Very _un_ like Seishirou, but then, sacrifices need to be made, on occasion, when the situation demands it - and for all that it galls him to be on his knees in front of a woman he has no more than a sliver of respect for, the experience is unlikely to leave him with any lasting effects.

"Obaa-san," Subaru says, and his tone is very nearly enough to make Seishirou cringe.

He's had people pleading with him to spare their lives sound less pathetic.

"Tell me," she says. "Tell me why I should agree to this ... madness."

Subaru only hesitates for a handful of seconds. "Because I - "

Her robes rustle as she rises, and Subaru falls quiet. "I would hear from the Sakurazukamori."

Seishirou considers pointing out he'll kill her if she refuses. Subaru wouldn't like it, though, and it would be a pity to have come this far only to have things fall apart at the very end.

He looks up at her, at this woman who holds such sway over Subaru. "Very well." The right word for her expression, Seishirou decides, is _murderous_.

A good thing, probably, that the most accomplished assassin in all of Japan will not be available for commissions for the foreseeable future - and that his reputation makes it unlikely anyone else will even _consider_ going up against him.

"I am waiting." Her right foot taps, once. Seishirou wonders if she's considering kicking him the face. (It would slow him down, possibly enough for her to raise a shield, or launch a second assault. It would not be enough to save her, in the end, but he would not walk away entirely unhurt, most likely.)

Subaru shivers slightly. Seishirou prefers to believe it's because the floor is cold, rather than because Subaru knows him well enough by now to guess what Seishirou's thinking.

_"I would hear from the Sakurazukamori,"_ she's said, knowing full well what that means.

The Sakurazukamori will never be able to convince this woman to accede to Subaru's request. The Sakurazukamori would prefer to wash the hall with her blood.

"Well, Hokuto-chan has already designed the costumes. It seems a pity to let all that hard work go to waste, don't you think?"

It's only been a year, and he's only really played the role around Subaru. A few customers of the clinic, who needed a bit of coaxing, to keep from making trouble. It's just a mask.

Subaru makes a soft noise. Seishirou smiles his best harmless-veterinarian smile.

"And, after all, I wouldn't wish for Subaru-kun to feel as if he were living in sin with me."

Subaru's head snaps up. His face is flushed. "I would never - "

For Subaru, it's a rather spectacular breach of etiquette. Seishirou manages not to smirk.

"I do not approve of this." She looks at Seishirou, even though she's addressing Subaru, mostly. "However, given that Subaru is an intelligent young man, I will respect his decision in the matter, and abide by it."

_Given that you don't really have a choice, you'll do what is necessary to make Subaru feel as if he is still under obligation to you, and in your debt._

Subaru bends his head once more. "Thank you, obaa-san."

"We'll send you an invitation as soon as we've set a date," Seishirou adds, with another smile. There's a touch of malice in this one, but not as much (he's surprised to realize) as there might have been.

Perhaps it's the thought of Subaru's bride costume.


End file.
